


want your love in every flavor (wedding cake)

by hypeQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, twitter love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeQueen/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: two people brought together through music and twitter. a wedding fic i wrote.





	want your love in every flavor (wedding cake)

when a burgundy envelope with looping calligraphy and a pride flag stamp arrived in luke's mailbox he was admittedly intrigued. he brought the stack of mail in and immediately set work to opening the note. he carefully opened it to reveal a wedding invitation. luke carefully read the invitation to the two women's wedding and typed their wedding website into his phone. he sat down at the counter and swiped through the love story of sarah and ava, 

summer 2018: sarah @sheshallsmile receives a twitter dm from ava @avaavenue about her recent tweet asking if anyone wanted to meet up at an upcoming concert

summer 2018: they continue to message one another, then acquiring snapchats and plan to meet up at the original concert discussed 

fall 2018: sarah meets ava in a starbucks in san francisco and orders a pink drink, paying for ava's mocha as well. they see 5sos and meet up again a few weeks later to pick strawberries 

spring 2019: the two stay best friends and see one another often. sarah changes her twitter username to @serenitysarah with the turning tides of her life as she comes out. 

spring 2020: both graduate high school and sarah moves to boston for school and ava to utah. they visit when back in california during summer and christmas. 

fall 2021: ava flies to boston and has thanksgiving with sarah. ava proudly announces she is queer. she plays panic! at the disco's girls/girls/boys and can't keep the smile off her face for days. 

summer 2022: the two spend most summer together in boston, their first summer away from home in sarah's new apartment. they quickly realize they might be more than best friends. 

winter 2023: the couple goes public as a couple and later get the most wonderful dogs, whiskey and luna. 

spring 2024: both women graduate college and ava moves boston, where they call home. dancing around their kitchen at 2am and blasting the newest playlist of their lives. 

summer 2025: they move into a townhouse with their two dogs and a moving van. 

winter 2027: sarah proposes to the throwback song of their relationship "waste the night" on the first day of the year. ava, of course, says yes.

fall 2027: the tying of the knot of the two twitter crossed soulmates shall take place on the rooftops of boston. 

luke was excited to see the mentions of his previous band before they parted with smiles on their faces to pursue the various lifestyles each craved. he advanced through the website and found himself on the rsvp page. he was in a contemplative state, he didn't know these people and his old band had greatly effected their lives but that was years ago. although he was compelled and intrigued by the story started from a tweet and he did receive an invitation.  
pressing around the rsvp he found the whole guest list on the drop down options to choose your name to rsvp. scanning through he perked seeing all his previous band mates, he shot a text to them asking if they'd seen it. the man was intrigued by this and was truly starting to think about booking an autumn flight to boston and hit the rsvp button. a text from ashton illuminated his phone who was asking him if he was going and surprised feeling at the effect of the band he grew up in. calum responded saying they were probably invited as a joke but luke still felt drawn to the rsvp button.  
the man stood up decisively and tapped rsvp under his name and put himself under no dietary restriction. there was a place to leave a note for the couple and he was unsure what to write

thank you for the invitation! cant wait 

he was a little nervous to click submit but he tapped it and started looking at flights and hotels to boston while texting his friends about their attendance. 

\----

luke excitedly packed his duffle bag to attend the wedding he was invited to those few months ago. ashton would also be seeing him there as he was traveling to the east coast with mitchy for some writing and vacation. they had decided on meeting there and going to the wedding together, using ashton's plus one for mitchy.  
luke's uber driver in boston, mateo, handed him his duffle bag from the trunk and luke set to the inside of the grand hotel. he faintly remembers the place as the hotel he stayed at with ashton and michael when they visited him a while back when he was on his solo tour. 

\----

luke carefully shuffled his tie up in the mirror before grabbing his phone and the small gift he had wrapped for the couple. ashton and mitchy walked hand and hand while luke trailed behind to the elevator to uber to the building the wedding was to be set at. they were directed up the stairs by fake tea-candle lights and white rose petals up to the roof. upon the tulle entrance the rooftop was beautiful with the sun just starting to reach sunset and the chairs were starting to fill with guests. the three men seated them selves in the middle of the beautiful scenery of fairy lights and flowers. a long white flowing runner went down the aisle and the chairs seemed to be becoming more and more full.  
a woman with flowingly long hair draped over her shoulder turned around to face mitchy and ashton sitting hand in hand,  
"excuse me?"  
"hi," ashton responded bubbly  
"are you, you know, luke and ashton. and you're mitchy?" she asked, a bit nervous that it wasn't them and she'd look a bit crazy.  
"yeah, that's us. which bride are you here for?" he asked, leaning forward to talk to her a bit more. he found out she went to school with ava in utah and was a middle school pre-algebra teacher. the woman, elena, had becomes really good friends with ava over their shared music taste. although their conversation quickly halted as the ceremony began.  
the two brides came out, ava's white dress almost glowing and sarah wearing a white lace romper. i tear almost welled ashton's eye watching the couple with their closest friends and families similar to his own wedding.  
the ceremony closed with love and cheers just as the auburn orange sun retreated below the horizon. all the guests made their way towards the tables with their names on pristine little tags. luke sat down with ashton and mitchy and greeted the other three at the table. he found out that sitting with him was sarah's boss and the couple that lived next door to the newly wed.  
dinner was quickly served and toasts had begun with the wedding party. after the loving toasts from best friends and family, the newly wed began to mingle within the tables, saying their hello's and thank you's to all of the attendees to their special day.  
when they arrived at the table the boys were sitting at and they were ecstatic.  
"hi, i can't believe you actually came," sarah said with a slightly gaping mouth.  
"we wouldn't miss this beautiful wedding," luke smiled, motioning to their gorgeous surroundings.  
"thank you. we kinda thought that someone had rsvped under your guy's names, i was so surprised when i saw you guys during the ceremony," ava gushed, all smiles.  
"i'm glad, but i do have a question. how did you get my home address to send the invitation? i got in my mail and most like fan stuff comes to a p.o. box.." luke's curiosity had been itching at him since he realized it weeks ago  
"oh," ava turned to sarah for her explanation  
"i have an old friend who's a paparazzi in los angles. i pulled a few strings and boston red sox tickets to get it from him. honestly, it was more for jokes, i wasn't actually expecting you to come," she said giggling  
"interesting, i think it was a good play" ava and sarah's laughter was infectious as he thought of the ridiculousness that brought him to the wedding.  
"well boys, i just want to thank you, your music brought us together. and mitchy, it's amazing to actually shake your hand instead of just seeing you on stage" ava stood up and parted to greet other guests. the night went by with drinks and dancing which led a little tipsy luke singing to his own solo song and dueting with ashton for their early band songs. it was a dreamy evening of laughter and people recognizing the men every little while.  
by the time luke was in the uber on the way back to the hotel, he was throughly happy and smiled at the effect the music he had made on the couple.  
the next morning, when sara opened her instagram she was greeted with a beautiful picture of the wedding and another one of the three boys from luke's instagram captioned: 

the world brought two amazing people together last night and i'm so glad i got to be apart of it. love is love.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading. sorry if it sucked. wrote this in various locations around my house.


End file.
